Elma
Summary Elma is a member of the Harmony Faction of dragons, as such she holds a fondness for humans and hates their need to fight among themselves. In one case, she assumed the identity of Seikai the Miko in order to maintain peace within a human city. It was as she was pacifying the populace of the city that she first encountered Tohru. The two would form a truce of sorts in order to observe the human world together, however they fell out after Tohru learned the humans under Elma began to venerate her as a goddess and wage war on non-believers. Following Tohru destroying the palace built for Elma, they briefly fought and went there separate ways. After the devastating fight against Tohru, Elma chose to retreat back to the Order dragon's base and stay away from humans for some time. She has proven time and again to have a virtually insatiable appetite, and will take advantage of any opportunity to eat her fill. Elma is very persistent in that she tries to bring Tohru back to the other world, despite the latter voicing her opinion that she'd rather stay peaceful living with Kobayashi. Even after getting sent to another continent, her persistence shows as she stomps up to Tohru and demands that the other dragon go back to the other world, to which she is then baited off with a bag of cream bread. Also, despite being just as strong as Tohru, she has admitted that she cannot travel between worlds due to having been "born differently." Elma is also very indecisive, as shown in the anime where she struggles to pick one specific food combo, to an ice cream combo, and finally to which kind of toothpaste to use. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-C Name: Elma Origin: Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid Gender: Female Age: Unknown, likely at least millions of years old (Should be nearly the same age as Tohru) Classification: Harmony Dragon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Statistics Amplification, Flight, Energy Projection, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery, Water Manipulation, Breath Attack, Transformation, Body Control, Sense Manipulation, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Glyph Creation, Clairvoyance, Enhanced Senses, Large Size (Type 1 in her dragon form), Memory Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Immortality (Type 1). Implied to have Plant Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Large Island level (Caused this explosion in her clash with Tohru. Constantly stated and shown to be equal to Tohru.) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be faster than Kanna, who flew from Japan to New York City in a very short timeframe) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Tohru had to augment her own strength with magic to beat her in an arm wrestling match) Striking Strength: At least Large Island Class Durability: At least Large Island level (Constantly endures fighting Tohru, who is her equal. Withstood being at the center of the explosion they created.) Stamina: Virtually limitless, though she does get hungry quite often Range: Extended melee range with her trident, hundreds of meters with energy breath, kilometers with Forcefields Standard Equipment: Her trident Intelligence: She possesses centuries of combat experience and has constantly battled Tohru to a standstill. She has displayed the ability to learn and adapt to circumstances easier than any of the other dragons Weaknesses: Constantly hungry, dragons are weak to holy weapons, which bypass their natural durability. While in their dragon forms or using dragon-based attacks, they are also unable to damage opponents protected by holy armors and clothing. Note: See here for the explanations/scans for every character's abilities. Others Notable Victories: Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) (Marvel Comics) Carol's Profile (Note: Base Carol was used, speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Miss Kobayashi’s Dragon Maid Category:Dragons Category:Monster Girls Category:Immortals Category:Trident Users Category:Flight Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Body Control Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Magic Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Memory Users Category:Protagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Water Users Category:Plant Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Sense Users Category:Tier 6